1. Field
The invention relates to the field of testing communication devices and, particularly, to a test adapter configuration to perform such testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure high quality and to reduce failures of manufactured communication devices, e.g. mobile phones, various testing processes are carried out on a production line. A testing station operates in production lines or as a stand-alone station in a product development environment. A testing cell tests various interfaces of communication devices, such as radio frequency communication, audio and user interfaces. All functions of the testing cell needed for the testing processes are typically automated.
Different devices under test (DUT) have different features to be tested, such as displays, keypads, various test pads and sockets, cameras, speakers, microphones, antennas, sensors, vibration, power, data transferring interfaces, and other interfaces (charger, audio sockets, etc.). Also, different DUTs have different alignment, positioning and fixing possibilities because of their different shapes and different locations of keypads, etc. In order to enable testing of different DUTs with the same testing station, test adapters are used.
A test adapter is a DUT-specific component which functions as an adapter between the testing station and the DUT of a specific type. In general, the test adapter comprises a base plate and two basic interfaces arranged on the base plate. The first interface is a DUT interface with all alignment, positioning and locking components (mechanical interface). The second interface is a testing station interface with its own locating and locking elements and with all necessary electrical, RF and pneumatic connectors needed for testing the DUT. The DUT interface is customizable and depends on the DUT. This customizable part with the DUT interface and the base plate is called a product-specific part of the test adapter. The testing cell interface of the test adapter may be common to all test adapters and, therefore, it may be referred to as a common part.
DUTs become more functional, as the technology advances. This results in an increase in the number of test features and parts used in test adapters. Depending on the DUT, test adapters have a various number of brackets, test probe holders, different couplers with ground boxes and their own fixing brackets, screws, pneumatic actuators, etc. Accordingly, the number of electrical wires, pneumatic tubes, connection elements to connect additional testing parts, e.g. an antenna coupler and test probes, etc. increases. This increase in the number of testing elements to be connected to the test adapter before the testing can be started results in an increased size of the test adapter, and connecting the numerous wires, tubes, and connection elements to the test adapter is very time-consuming and slows down the testing process. Accordingly, the testing process and the performance of the testing station and the whole production line need improvement.